How High!
by jadedone
Summary: When sensei says, ‘jump’, Sasuke’s supposed to say, ‘how high, master?’ Yeah. As if. And some people just can’t take orders. Or jokes for that matter… Prechidori shenanigans [borderline KakaSasu, if that’s possible. Suggestiveness abounds]


**Title**: How High?!

[Or 'Any excuse for Chidori-prep, Mark 1!'

**Summary**: When sensei says, 'jump', Sasuke's supposed to say, 'how high, master?' Yeah. As if. And some people just can't take orders. Or jokes for that matter… Pre-chidori shenanigans. (borderline KakaSasu, if that's possible. Suggestiveness abounds).

**Warning**: this snapshot was brought to you by the colour GREEN and the letters LEE. Yosh! Power of playful youth! And Yay! for oxymorons and onomatopoeia, (dibs to those who get it…) and it's not as pervy as it seems at third glance though it certainly earns its rating…there's ONE Bad Word -gasp- and _innuendo_ -shoos-. Typical ninja stuff. But seriously, enjoy the Crack kiddies (Or not). I know I did n.-

**Disclaims**: the crack is Kishimoto's, I am but its dealer

* * *

"Like this." Kakashi demonstrated the correct technique, bouncing lightly on his toes while swivelling his wrists adroitly. His hair remained a pillar of strength and stability (no matter what certain blond brats may say) akin to the rocky backdrop that surrounded the dynamic duo (no, Beauties; not Beasts) in panorama. He finished with a decidedly non-Gai flourish. 

Sasuke snorted, somehow conveying enough emotion for disdain, scepticism and questioning of Kakashi's sanity and character in one fell syllable…Sound…Special Uchiha Effect Thing (tm).

"It's not stupid." He resumed bouncing, defending non-defensively to the undesired opinion of a decidedly uppity brow. How typical for Sasuke to exercise his good nature by imitating the more…_challenging_ aspects of it. Perhaps he should count it as flattery? Or not. "Try it." He stopped again.

Sasuke huffed at the offered equipment. At this rate he would soon surpass his sensei in the venerable art of Non-speak: isolated facial expressions and onomatopoeia only editions. Kakashi still pwned at misdirection misdemeanours though.

Kakashi felt his hair droop tiredly, matching with the sad, sad arch of his eye. Sasuke's eye twitched irritably in reply. "Mou, then I guess you don't really want to learn the chidori after all." He shrugged out his book with a smooth motion, casually slouching down to wait for Sasuke to cede to his superior knowledge of the world, by observing Lita and Darren as they made sweet worldly 'knowledge' of their own. n.-

He waited a long time.

Three chapters' worth.

"It'll improve your balance, agility and co-ordination.' He elaborated, rather magnanimously, between periodic giggles and turns of the page.

The tense 'silence' stretched to include random bird calls and distant rumblings of thunder.

"It's for girls." Sasuke finally muttered. The anticlimactic backlash almost tipped Kakashi over the edge of the rock he was perched on and caused a few nesting crows to pack-up the cawing business in anticipation of a free meal. Show. Whatever.

Oh. For _fuck's_ sake –

Sasuke squawked, at a rather girlish pitch, as the lax rope suddenly snapped out from Kakashi's free hand to whip around slender ankles. Within seconds Kakashi had the boy trussed up, wrists to ankles, on the ground, facedown. He gleefully tapped the upturned ass using the rope's trailing handle as Sasuke swore most foully.

"Don't make me use this on you, my petulant, prideful apprentice." He purred mock-threateningly. Delighted with the baleful glare he poked Sasuke again. "When I say, 'jump! Puppet, jump!' you're supposed to say, 'how high, sensei?'" He mimicked a simpering, effeminate tone more Lita than Sasuke, prodding the snarling, struggling boy yet again. "Or you could just waste my time with your childish indecisiveness."

Kakashi sat back on his heels and observed the slump in small shoulders, the wilt of that conceited crest. Revenge somehow never tasted as sweet as expected…sigh

He caught the solemn gaze and waggled a brow, "The view's quite pretty though." Sasuke arched, spitting obscenities like a scalded, er, swearing cat (??) as he twisted free. Kakashi sheepishly sidestepped the first few shuriken, hands raised in placation. The sight of the culprit, IchaIcha, and the remains of the rope did nothing to ease the boy's ire.

Several increasingly lackadaisical attempts at Kakashi's life (read: the book) later and Sasuke finally settled down, once again tied up, this time with wire. An awkward silence ensued.

Kakashi coughed.

"Right. Let's try this again." He flicked his wrist, releasing the bristling boy, "To try, or not to try; only you can decide."

Sasuke stood, shoving a hand in Kakashi's general direction with his face abruptly turned in an attempt to conceal a still-evident flush. He sniffed haughtily.

"Just give me a damn rope."

* * *

Several hours of swearing, sharingan and skinned knees later and Sasuke finally mastered the basic agility, balance and co-ordination 'required' for chidori using some of the academy's appropriated skipping ropes. 

Kakashi resolved to move onto hopscotch next. Ninja style.

And Gai thought he didn't know how to have fun. Pft. What better way than to combine work and play?

Too bad Sasuke didn't see it that way. XD

* * *

...annnnnd, cut! 

(Kakashi says: I win. n.-)

NB: And remember kiddies, silliness and skipping are synonymous; so do both and have twice the fun! 

Suggestions for more?


End file.
